Food for Thought
by inu's kitten
Summary: Kagome's mother thinks Kagome is too fat. Kagome does everything she can to earn her mother's love after the death of her father and baby brother. Will Inuyasha help her see the light before its too late? inukag mirsan. R
1. getting started

Food for Thought

* * *

Disclaimer: I (Stefanie Visser) **_DO NOT_** own Inuyasha and the gang

* * *

_ "Daddy, can I have this snickers bar?" A five year old Kagome Higurashi asked. Kagome held the snickers bar in her tiny hands as she looked at her father with her big sky blue eyes._

_ "Only if you share with me, you don't want to spoil your dinner, do you?" Akira told his only daughter._

_ "OK daddy. Mommy is making Oden tonight… my favorite." Kagome said as she placed the candy on the conveyer belt along with the rest of the groceries._

_ "That's right because today is your baby brother's birthday." Akira said as he paid for the groceries, grabbed the bags, and walked outside to the car._

_ "Yep, Souta is turning one today. I can't wait 'til he opens my gift."_

_ "It was very nice of you to give him your baby books Kags. You're turning into a big girl now."_

_ "That's what momma says, but I'll always be your little Kagome. Even when I'm… I'm 100 years old." Kagome said as she tried to count to 100 on her fingers. Akira just laughed as he put his arm around his daughter.  
_

_At home_

"_Honey, were home!" Akira yelled into the house when they walked in._

"_I'm so glad. I was getting worried. It doesn't take an hour to go to the grocery store and pick up a few things." Cady, Kagome's mother said. "Besides, the party starts in one hour and I still have to get dinner ready. Kagome, do you want to help?"_

"_Sure mommy." Kagome said as she ran to her room to get her little apron that matched her mom's._

_After the Party_

_ Everyone started leaving and Kagome was holding her little brother and reading him one of her old books. She, unbeknown to her parents, was fully aware of her parents watching them from the kitchen._

"_Our little girl is growing up so fast. I want to keep her my little girl forever but I know that will never happen." Cady said as she leaned back against her husband and best friend._

"_Yeah but she will always be our little girl if we give her love and happiness." Akira said as he held onto his wife. "When are we going to tell her?"_

"_Soon, I don't want to hide it from her any longer. She'll end up figuring it out on her own anyways when the powers start to surface. The charm won't last forever."_

"_That's true. We still have 3 months before her birthday. Maybe we'll tell her then."_

"_OK. That sounds good"_

_2 and a Half Months Later_

_ The phone started to ring and Kagome answered the phone._

_ "Hello? Higurashi residence, this is Kagome."_

_ "Hello Kagome. This is Dr. Li. May I speak to your mother? This is very important."_

_ "OK. Let me find her." Kagome said as she took the phone to her mother's room._

_ "Mommy," Kagome whispered. "It's Dr. Li. He says he has something very important to tell you."_

_ "OK. Thank you Kagome." Cady said as she took the phone. "Hello Dr. Li… Gasp When did this… How? What happened? We'll be right there." She hung up the phone and grabbed her purse and keys. "Kagome go get your brother and get in the car. Daddy had an accident and is in the hospital."_

_ They made it to the hospital in no time. They went to see Akira and then were asked to sit in the waiting room while he went into surgery. They couldn't stay with him long because of the gash on his head. It was putting pressure on his brain and if they didn't fix it soon, he would die. After hours of waiting in the waiting room, the doctor came out with a solemn look on his face._

_ "Mrs. Higurashi?"_

_ "Yes?"_

_ "May I speak to you alone please?" Cady just nodded her head and the doctor led her away from her children. Kagome thought she could hear her mother scream "NO" and start to cry but she just dismissed it as her fears for her father starting to control her mind. After a few minutes, Cady came out with tears streaming down her face._

_ "Kagome, oh Kagome." She said as she hugged her daughter and son._

_ "Mommy, what happened? Where's daddy? Is he alright?" Cady just shook her head. "Mommy, what happened?"_

_ "Daddy won't be coming back Kagome. He left to see grandma and granddad." Kagome knew what that ment and started crying. She didn't care that she was in the middle of the waiting room and that people were staring at her. She just wanted her father back._


	2. The dreams and a new student

Kagome woke with a start with tears streaming down her face. It seemed so real. Just like every night for the past 11 years, Kagome had been having the same dream. Since that day, her mother went crazy on her. She made it so that Kagome had to live in the attic and only have a few outfits. Most of which were so old that they were torn and worn. Souta had died a five years after their father of the flu.

Cady made it so that Kagome had to sneak food to her room in the middle of the night or when Cady was passed out on the couch from drinking too much. Kagome was now 5'2" and weighed 100lbs. She would have been skin and bones if it weren't for her demon side. Kagome wore baggy clothes to make herself seem fatter than she was but that only made Cady angrier.

Kagome now knew that Akira wasn't her bio-dad but that didn't help Kagome feel any better when the subject came up. He was however Souta's bio-dad, it was just a shame that Souta never got to know his dad. He was, after all, only 1 when Akira died. Kagome's dad was actually a dog demon and Cady was a descendent of mikos and the powers skip every other generation. Kagome just happened to get them along with being a half dog demon.

Cady had explained all of this to Kagome on the way home from the hospital the day of Akira's death. After that, things started to change for Kagome. She started to hear better, smell better, see better, jump higher, and she had supernatural strength and her miko powers allowed her to see auras of the people around her. She could see who was demon and who was human. There weren't any other half demons that Kagome could find. For all she knew, she was the only one.

After her birthday, Kagome's ears moved to the top of her head. They were the same black color as her head but had silver tips. Her hair started to even have silver streaks in them and she grew fangs and claws.

Kagome looked at the clock. **4:05AM**.

'Oh man. I am never getting any sleep anymore. I always have this weird feeling that someone is watching me in my sleep and then I jolt awake. I can sleep through all of those horrible dreams. I have done it before but now, all of a sudden, I get the weirdest feeling that someone is in my brain.' Kagome shivered even though it was warm in the attic.

Kagome got out of bed and went to her closet. She wanted to make herself look good for her first day as a sophomore in high school. She opened her closet door as quietly as she could and took out a pair of jeans with holes in them, a Bon Jovi shirt, and a black hoodie. She grabbed her black converse and her backpack and headed down stairs. She didn't bother doing her hair or even putting makeup on (mostly because she didn't have makeup or a brush or comb). She quickly ate a bowl of cereal, washed it and put it away. Then she grabbed a few dollars from her mom's purse for lunch and headed out the door.

Kagome got to the school in record time. She didn't have any friends so she went straight to her locker and then was heading to her class when she walked into a hard chest.

"Hey, watch it." The guy said as he bent over to pick up his books. "Great way to be greeted to this school. You get walked into by some wench."

"I'm sorry." Kagome said as she handed the boy his books and started to walk away.

"Can you help me?"

"What?" Kagome said as she spun around.

"I said, can you help me? I'm mean, it's only fair. You bump into me, you help me. The names Inuyasha, by the way."

"Kagome, what do you need?"

"Can you point me to the office? I need to get my schedule." Inuyasha said as he scratched his head and looked around.

"Come with me." Kagome said and started walking in the direction of the office.

At the Office

"Knock Knock. Lady Kaede?" Kagome said as she opened the door a little bit.

"Come in Kagome. Is there something wrong?" An old lady said as she came around the corner. Inuyasha nearly gasped at just how old the woman was. He was amazed that she was still walking, much less still the principle of a High School. She was wearing a red loose fit suit with a plain white shirt underneath, a simple red string necklace, and her silver white hair brought out the grey in her eyes even more. Kaede was a short and round woman with an endless smile.

"No Lady Kaede, there is nothing wrong. This is Inuyasha. He is a new student. I ran into him in the hall, literally." Kagome said. "Inuyasha, this is Lady Kaede, head of the school."

"Lady Kaede." Inuyasha said as he gave her a small bow of his head.

"Inuyasha, I guess you are here for your schedule?" Inuyasha just nodded his head and Kaede handed him everything he needed. Kagome was starting to walk away by this time. "I would also like you to have a guide for the school. Ah, Kagome. Thank you for volunteering." Kaede said with a chuckle. Kagome halted with her hand on the door.

"What?" Kagome said.

"You are Inuyasha's guide. You two have the same schedule."

"WE WHAT?" Both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled at the same time.

"That's right. You have the same schedule. I want you to show Inuyasha around until he gets into the swing of things and can navigate his way around the school by himself." Kaede said with a small smile.

"Lady Kaede, I appreciate what you are trying to do but you don't have to play match-maker with every new guy that comes to the school." Kagome said as she grasped the old woman's hands in hers.

"I'm not player 'Match-Maker' Kagome. I simply want you to show Inuyasha around. Now you best be off or you'll be late for your first class of the day."

"Oh, alright. OK, well, lets go Inuyasha." Kagome said as she grabbed the boy's hand and ran out the door to their first class.


	3. AN

A/N:

Hey everybody. I'm sorry I haven't updated in quite some time. I actually had more chapters finished but the computer crashed and lost all my files. I'm trying to re write them. Sorry if this is an inconvenience but I'll have more chapters up in no time.

Thank you for being patient,

Inu's Kitten


End file.
